


Corrupted by Design

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ASPD Catra, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adora is virus infected, Catra is corrupted. Both share immense hate towards eachother as well as the most intimate form of love. What happened when they remain isolated, consciousness away from morals and responsibilities with only their immediate, most honest desires.





	Corrupted by Design

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this, I haven't written anything for about a year, and kind of jumped in with a smut! It felt nice to write it!

"Fuuuck.." 

A soft, glitched purr dripped from Catra's lips, travelling for a high pitch to a crack in the middle of the word. She found herself laying on her tummy, ass up in the air with legs clumsily spread as the rolled it in semi circles. 

Her tight cunt was dripping wet and taking a pair of seemingly impatient, aggressive fingers so nicely. Behind her, pressed up against her back was Adora, or rather She-Ra, her eyes half lidded and growing a lustful and hateful red as she held her prey tightly under her, hand working wonders and making Catra purr and moan as lewd as possible. 

Her large hand held Catra's chin tightly, thumb digging into get voided cheek, focusing on abusing the gone side of her face. The highlighed red veins keeping She-Ra's body together nicely complimented her kitten's ruined features.

"Adora, Adora, Adora.." Catra uttered her desperate prayers, her voice raising to a squak when she felt her rival pick up the pace, abusing her pussy and brushing against the sensitive spots just right. Her back arched, and she stared whimpering, rocking her hips and fucking herself against those large fingers. 

She-Ra was quiet, staring at distorted Catra that was literally and figuratively falling apart with a sadistic smirk plastered upon her usually sweet features. Now, her usually calming eyes and broes expressed nothing but will to watch this woman melt and scream ber name. Catra's knees shook, growing weak and bruised against the cold floor her warm body was forced up against, and Adora noticed this. To fix this, she pulled Catra up roughly by grabbing a handful of her wild hair, and pulling her into her lap. 

Catra's back pressed up against a pair of soft breasts, golden locks gluing to her shoulders- but the heartwarming feeling was short lived, because She-Ra already spread Catra's legs apart wide amd angled her hand just right, easing four fingers in- then thrusting it full speed into her fragile body. 

"You want it bad, huh?" Adora chuckled, danger dripping from her voice as sbe whispered into Catra's twitching ear. "You want me to fuck you good, don't you baby?" She slowly pronounced every syllable, burrying her fingers deep at the word 'fuck', making Catra shiver, cry and nuzzle her tail between her legs. It was happily wagging but alarmingly bushy.  
"That's my girl.." Adora laughed, tips of her warm fingers tracing their way down Catra's modestly sized, perky breasts over her shirt. "So willing to get all destroyed."

Catra let out loud, severely glitched moan when unbearable heat started building up in her chest and stomach, all the way down to her pussy. Her own shaking hands felt around Adora's thighs, bumping into every little corner until she cupped her crotch through the white shorts. Adora hummed, letting out a gutteral groan when she felt the palm, eagerly pressing into it. The sound of Adora reacting to her touch went straight to her clit. Catra spread her legs wider, up for the strong and invincible She-ra to use and abuse; toes curled, tail thrashing around. 

"So brave, kitty. You wanna touch me too?" Adora teased, kissing the error on Catra's cheek, and curling her fingers just right, watching her excited lover roll eyes to the back of her head as a wave of warmth washed over her, legs twitching whole for a second. Muscular, red glowing veiny hands helf the Horde force captain close, caressing her inner thighs.

"Bend over now, I want your head between my legs." She-Ra ordered, making Catra groan lazily, but comply. She rolled off blondie's lap, and turned to face her, mismatched eyes meeting the threatening red ones. Still, Catra tilted her head, and offered a flirtatious little smile, licking her lips as she reached for Adora's shorts, helping her lover wiggle her delicious hips out of them, and expose her needy cunt. It was wet and hot, and Catra got cocky. She planned on making Adora squirm and scream her name, but her fantasies were cut short by a painful tug on her hair. 

"Slowly," Adora started, spreading her legs. "Don't overwork yourself." There's a hint of playfullness in that, she knows Catra is going to try and win at the little game they're playing, but Adora wasn't getting any of that- she wanted to self indulge, and she did so. The pair of red glowing eyes travelled up and down Catra's body, forcusing on her distorted face. She was so beautiful, and miserable. The void her smug face was becoming musr hurt. Awh, she's so cute.

Adora followed her feline rival brush hair out of her and tilt her head while licking her lips. The blonde leaned low, offering her needy pussy to Catra, watching her pressed her tongue against her inner lips, and roll her tongue against her sensitive clit. For now, Adora was quiet, but showing submission in a twitch or two her legs offered while tensing. Catra carefully dragged her fingers up and down the slit, distributing the juices evenly as her tongue focused on the pink clit, cutting Adora's breaths short. It was amusing, really, seeing the strong almighty She-ra give herself to a Horde foce captain. 

She eased a finger inside, curling it just right, dragging it along Adora's sensitive walls just like she once did. They were faded memories. Faded but still present, they weren't pictures nor the echoes of voices anymore, just mere facts. She remebered how she would thrust her girlfriend against the wall, worshipping her whole body and making her squirm and mewl in an attempt to stay quiet. Back then, Adora would admit het needs to Catra, beg her to fulfill them. Now that she was She-ra.. it was a different situation. However, that did not stop Catra from using all her sensitivity against her.

In the matter of minutes, Catra had She-ra supporting herself with her shaking hands, strong thighs loosely wrapped around Catra's neck as she pounded her fingers inside the wet heat, angling then just right, abusing the blondie's sensitive spots, while sloppily suckling on her clit and inner lips, licking along the whole slit.

Adora thrust her hips upwards, rolled them in circles, meeting the fingers and tongue eagerly. Lewd whimpers and moans were attempted to be silenced on habit, and it mixed with Catra's loud and loving purrs which rose and pitch happily whenever she giggled at her lover's behaviour.

"Fuck, right there, right there!" Adora cried, burying her hands in Catra's messy curls, scratching her scalp. This little act of attention and helpnessness made then kitty purr even louder, picking up the pace and adding an extra finger. This control over the great She-ra, control over Adora who avoided her for long was intoxicating. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, keeping her close. 

"Aah..! Fuck, Catra!" 

Catra swore she never heard Adora curse this much. Within a second, her lover pulled her up on top, sloppily kissing all around the corners of her mouth and chin in search of Catra's sweet lips. They met, and in a second a spark of fire had formed in their chests, fueling a wish to unite them both.


End file.
